Mobile computers having imager-based barcode capture devices are becoming widespread. When capturing an image, some of these image-based devices use a decoded barcode as a ruler and capture an area of interest from an image that includes the barcode. The area of interest is then processed to remove capture artifacts. The processed image is then generally displayed to the user on the display of the mobile computer. The time required to process the area of interest can be significant and can cause the user to assume that the system is not functioning properly.